


I think he likes me

by GhostyTheWriter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Some Violance, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: Steve finds Billy in a ditch and patches him up, later on they hook up, then a relationship forms. I can't get more basic than that. The gang of kids are there to watch these idiots be in love or something like that. Hope y'all like it, it ain't that deep though.





	I think he likes me

**Author's Note:**

> playlist through this was- Like real people do (Hozier) the only exception (Paramore) Flightless bird, American mouth (Iron and Wine) Anything could happen (Ellie Goulding) stuck in the middle with you (Stealers Wheel)

Billy and Steve had seemed to have some kind of pull to each other. It had been about a month since Billy beat in Steve’s face, but Billy still felt like he was missing something, it was Steve.  
Billy had already had his sexcapade in California, he figured Indiana would scare off any boy who even happened to have any intentions of being with him. Girls were okay but not what he wanted, but who cares about what Billy wants.  
“Billy!” Max yelled waving her hands in front of his face, his reflective sunglasses shielded his gaze at Steve.  
“What?” He snapped.  
“Neil will be gone on a business trip, you can do what you want for the week as long as you don’t bother my mom.” She said, Neil only announced it once Billy crashed drunkenly on his bed.  
“Good, get in.” He started the car with a roar, staring down Steve, who happened to be looking back at him. Billy smiled a sharp grin and waved before peeling out of the school parking lot.  
Max had to bite her tongue, she wanted to tell Billy that Steve wouldn’t go out with him even if he was gay. She had known about Billy and his men when she walked in on him in the middle of a hookup. She managed to hide his hookup in her closet and sneak him out since her, her mom, and Neil came home from diner early.  
Billy dropped Max off at Dustin’s, he was going to go get ready for some beer blaster at and probably take a nap.  
The party had been going well until some asshole found Billy leaning into his girl. Turns out her boyfriend had some beef guys with him. They threw Billy into the ditch outside the house and started to beat into him, Billy faintly heard the trunk of a car slam.  
“Get the fuck out of here.” Steve said with a bat that had nails sticking out of it. The group of guys seemed to take it as a joke until Steve started to move forward and ready to swing with it. They screwed off quickly, leaving Billy face down in a ditch.  
“Why am I not surprised that you’re here?” Steve titled his head and laughed.  
“Fuck off Harrington.” Billy spat.  
“Nah.” He said lifting Billy and putting him in the passenger seat. Billy was coming in and out of consciousness, seeing street lights flashing in the side mirrors and Steve’s pretty face.  
“Where we going?” Billy asked trying to figure out where he was.  
“My house you idiot.” Steve said, Billy really couldn’t remember much.  
“We going to hook up or something?” Billy asked, not with his usual snarl, just confused.  
“Why would I hook up with you?” Steve asked, gazing over at the dazed-out Billy.  
“I don’t know, why wouldn’t we? You’re hot and probably in the mood for an ass fuck, I sure am.” Billy started to drift off again, only waking up when he was being carried into a large house. He was laid down on a couch with the tv on in the background, The Poltergeist was on. Steve started to clean and dress his wounds.  
“You into me or something?” Billy asked regaining some of his bearings.  
“Or something.” Steve said not taking his eyes off the cut on Billy’s chest.  
“Why am I here?” Billy asked again.  
“To help you, don’t ask why because I don’t know.” Steve said patching him up. “Go to sleep and don’t steal anything or I’ll bash your head in with my bat.” Billy was already asleep.  
When Billy came too it was morning, he had vague memories of Steve, he had figured they hooked up but looking at himself and his surrounding’s that did not seem like the case. He went upstairs and found that Steve’s room was empty, he really just left him in his house. Billy looked around Steve’s room, finding out what the golden boy was like.  
“I told you not to steal our shit.” Steve said leaning against the door frame, Billy turned so hard he stumbled and barely caught himself.  
“I wasn’t princess, just looking.” Billy said grabbing at his head to only feel a bandage.  
“Can I at least be a Queen?” Steve said grabbing a cassette Billy picked up and put it back.  
“Funny Harrington.” Billy said sitting on the edge of Steve’s bed.  
“Yep, that’s me.” He said picking Billy up by his upper arm, “Now out of my room and house.” Steve said beginning dragging him downstairs.  
“Careful beautiful.” It had slipped, Billy called him beautiful in his mind but not in person, his head must have really been fucked up.  
“What?” Steve asked, mystified and frozen in place.  
“Thanks for the clean job Harrington.” Billy said walking out the front door and down the street.  
A day later and Steve couldn’t get it out of his mind, it had only been a little under twenty-four hours and he was wanting Billy again. He decided to drive out to a corn field and get drunk, Billy happened to notice Steve’s baby blue car speeding past him down to the field.  
When he stalked over to Steve he saw he had beers with him. Steve looked him down and glared, “Stalking me now?”  
“Yeah, pass me a beer.” Steve didn’t question it and did so. Sometime pasted and Steve asked how Billy was small talk.  
“So, you’re not going to mention what I said?” Billy asked looking at the brown rim of his bear bottle.  
“Nah, not the first time I’ve been called beautiful.” Steve said so nonchalantly, it struck Billy.  
“So, what’s your aim? You going to hold it over me or some shit?” Billy stared him down.  
“No, I don’t care.” Steve traced the constellations in his mind while looking up.  
“You don’t care that I called you beautiful?” Billy looked bewildered, but Steve wouldn’t know, he was still looking up.  
“You also asked if we were hooking up when I put you in my car, I still don’t care.” Steve took a swig catching Billy’s frantic face.  
“Billy I now know you fuck dudes and you know I’m not apposed to it, so there, we both know something.” He said saluting his beer with a smile.  
“Thought Indiana would have scared away people like you.” Billy said.  
“Wouldn’t know, never fucked a guy.” Steve said drinking again, “If I don’t like it then what do I have to fear, but if I do, then I guess I have to make plans.” Steve said.  
“You looking to fuck me?” Billy asked laying back.  
“Not with how many people you’ve been with.” Steve said burping up some beer.  
“Worn a condom with every single one of them, not catching shit.” Billy stated proudly.  
“Would you even want to?” Steve looked him over.  
“You already know how I feel about that face of yours.” Billy didn’t even look up.  
“Alright so fuck me.” Steve said looking unimpressed.  
“You sure?” Billy asked, Steve threw his bottle and before Billy knew it Steve’s lips were on his own. They made their way to Steve’s car and into the backseat.  
“You said you’ve never been fucked by a guy?” Billy asked looking up from Steve’s neck.  
“No, why?” Steve asked desperately trying to get Billy’s shirt off.  
“I’ll give you a blow job, but I won’t fuck you, not like this.” Billy said unbuttoning Steve’s tight jeans.  
Billy lightly splayed Steve’s legs pulling out his lengthy member, first he pressed his thumb down in the slit. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and by instinct spread his legs further. Billy gave a wolfish grin before sucking the head of Steve’s cock. He lapped his tongue around it and had his large hands pressed into Steve’s hips, stopping him from thrusting.  
“Like that baby?” Billy said popping off of Steve who was shivering and couldn’t even answer, he just nodded.  
Billy went fully down onto Steve, who now had his hands in Billy’s hair, gripping and yelping. Billy was going all the way down and humming letting Steve’s standing cock feel the vibrations. Over and over Steve felt like he was falling apart, gripping Billy’s hair, so close to cumming he felt his whole body heat up.  
“Oh Billy!” Steve started to yell, what Billy was doing felt like art to Steve. Billy knew he was close, he could feel Steve’s shivering and tighter grip, how his body coiled up. Steve made a noise between a moan and scream as his body spasmed in Billy’s mouth.  
Billy sucked on until Steve was helplessly pawing at his face. Billy popped off yet again, looking up through his lashes at Steve.  
“How did you do that?” Steve seemed to be in an amazed daze. Billy laughed only leaning in to kiss Steve.  
“Can I?” Steve rested his hand on Billy’s cock through his pants.  
“You think you got it?” Billy asked undoing his pants.  
“Trial and error.” Steve said shuffling back.  
He started out with soft licks and kisses around the head which caused Billy to thump his head against the window with how ready he was. Steve moved to licking up the entire length then going down as far as he could. Flaring his lips so they could glide against Billy’s soft skin. He licked down Billy’s slit like he remembered Billy doing to him. Billy was already close but shit like that was pushing him closer to the edge. Then Steve began to move in a way similar to fucking into someone, Billy yelled something and pulled Steve back who now had cum dripping down his chin.  
“Did I do well?” Steve said sitting in between Billy’s legs, wiping his face with his shirt.  
“You did better than okay, what the hell Steve. You didn’t even gag on your first time.” Billy said amazed.  
“Guess I’m just talented.” Steve said jumping back up to the driver’s seat. “What do you want to do, come back to my place for whatever or get the fuck out of my car?” Steve asked with his eyebrows raised.  
“I’m coming with you asshole, but I’m taking my own car.” Billy said jumping out and into his own car.  
He followed Steve back to his empty house, back to his bedroom filled with his medals and mixtapes. The two of the kissed for a while, but not going further than that, Billy gave Steve a hicky below his collar bone, so no girl would really be interested in Steve for a least a few days.  
Steve woke to Billy’s strong form standing by his window smoking. He wasn’t wearing a shirt of pants, much like Steve.  
“Morning beautiful.” Billy said as he noticed Steve watching him. Billy’s hair was all flipped to one side showing off his strong features.  
“Morning.” Steve rubbed his eyes sitting up checking the time and stretching. Billy got dressed and left shortly after, neither of them really mentioning anything.  
This routine happened for about a few weeks until Steve stopped in the middle of foreplay.  
“Hey, do you think this time we could, you know actually fuck?” Steve asked from underneath Billy.  
“You really want to? I mean it will feel good now, but you’re going to be in pain after.” Billy said going back into Steve’s neck.  
“Good, it will remind me of it.” Steve laughed as he petted Billy’s hair.  
“Okay, but if you want to stop you got to tell me.” Billy gave him a stern look, Steve smiled and caught his mouth. “I will baby.”  
First Billy found some of Steve’s parent’s lube the worked his fingers with it.  
“What is that for?” Steve sat on the bed smiling.  
“God, you’re lucky you’re cute. I have to finger your ass open before, so it doesn’t hurt as bad.”  
Billy first slid his pointer finger in, slowly pushing and pulling around the rim, Steve’s breath had been catching for a bit.  
“It’ll get really good once I find your prostate.” Billy smiled as he soothed Steve’s face with his hand.  
Billy pushed in with his middle finger and started to search for his prostate to give Steve a taste.  
“Oh my God!” Steve yelled and folded his legs up and spreading them. Billy continued to push and pull, now beginning to scissor in and out while brushing his prostate. Steve became a whining mess under Billy’s touch, yelping and moaning while gripping the sheets.  
“Alright princess I’m going to get inside you now.” Billy gripped Steve’s legs after wrapping and lubing up his cock.  
“Yes! Oh God yes!” Steve chanted as Billy slid into him, taking his time before bottoming out. Steve felt amazing under him, kissing him and scratching at Billy’s back.  
Billy began to slam into Steve until he finally found his prostate again, then he started to do short quick thrust into it. He was close when Steve gathered up as much of Billy as he could in his arms and came in between them with a scream and shakes. Steve’s pulsing pushed Billy over the edge as he came biting Steve’s neck.  
They laid in Steve’s bed for a moment before either started talking.  
Steve curled into Billy’s side, something that was strange since neither really cuddled with each other, “Thank you.” Steve said leaning into Billy’s chest tracing his scars.  
“No problem baby.” Billy said while running his hands through Steve’s hair.  
In the morning Steve had trouble even standing up never mind walking. Billy laughed and helped him up out of the bed, “Oh you adorable Bambi.” Billy laughed as Steve collapsed into his side.  
“Shut up.” Steve gripped Billy’s shoulders.  
“Don’t worry I won’t leave you.” Billy said kissing Steve’s temple and walking him downstairs. Once down there he settled Steve on the couch and began to make coffee with some toast.  
“Hey babe, how do you like your coffee?”  
“Black.” Steve yelled from the couch, watching some stupid show.  
Billy came back with his coffee and pulled him up on his lap, kissing delicately. Steve slumped into his shoulder while Billy kept his arm around Steve’s middle. He was starting to find that Steve seemed to be the exception to everyone he had ever been with. They had that beginning spark, but it wasn’t because of sex, it was because Steve cared. He patched up Billy and didn’t even threaten him with his sexuality. If it were Billy he would have held it over Steve, so he couldn’t put Billy down. It was like a wheel that kept spinning, it’s terribleness never stopping until Steve broke it with his nailed bat.  
Steve seemed to notice Billy’s staring, “What?” He asked with a light blush.  
“I think you’re one of the few people I can stand.” Billy laughed at his own realization.  
“That your way of asking me out?” Steve drank his coffee staring at Billy through his lashes.  
“Sure, princess.” Billy said looking away from Steve, turning to the tv.  
“Mean’s you can’t flirt with anyone anymore.” Steve said snuggling closer to Billy.  
“Wouldn’t want to.” Billy took Steve’s coffee and kissed him deep and strong.  
“What the hell!” They both heard, but it wasn’t Steve’s parent’s, it was Dustin who was standing with Lucas and Max.  
Billy got up so quickly he basically threw Steve, “Listen here kid.” Billy got to close to Dustin for anyone’s taste.  
“We won’t tell anyone Billy.” Max said, “Not even the other’s, I know how Neil is, I don’t want to see that as much as you don’t want it.”  
“I don’t give a living shit about me, if anything happens to Steve because you idiots couldn’t keep your mouths shut I’ll smash your faces on the curb.”  
“Billy.” Steve said standing, weakly, but still standing. “They won’t say anything.” Billy rushed over to Steve’s side, holding him so standing wouldn’t hurt so much.  
“Yeah, we won’t say anything, but really Steve, him?” Dustin asked, looking between him and Billy.  
“Yeah, so get over it punk.” Steve said sitting down again. “What are you even doing here?”  
“Left my walkie talkie here the other night.” Dustin grabbed it from the counter, carefully watching Steve and Billy.  
“Really though? Like I know so many other guys in your grade that are way better than him. No offense Max.” Dustin said dramatically.  
“None taken.” Max said watching Billy, she was trying to see if he had alternative motives with Steve.  
As a sort of retaliation Billy pulled Steve’s face toward him and kissed him hard, pulling away biting at his lower lip.  
“I give Steve something none of the pussy boy’s in that school can.” Billy said never looking away from Steve’s shocked face, even giving him a wink.  
“Ew.” Max said pushing the two boys out the door.  
Eventually the others in the group came to understand that Billy was Steve’s and they were not to fuck with him unless they wanted an aggravated Steve on their hands.  
They all came over one night for a game of D and D, bringing food and soda, so Billy wasn’t to annoyed.  
He came down stairs shirtless grabbing pizza for him and Steve.  
“Go get Steve we need him tonight.” Mike said from the table, pouring Elle orange soda.  
“He’s sleeping, just play without him.” Billy said, starting to walk away.  
“To bad.” Dustin said running up the stairs to grab Steve. Billy chased after him but not before he jumped on the bed.  
Steve stirred sleepily, “I’m not ready for round two babe.” Steve said trying to paw at Dustin.  
“God no, just wanted you to wake up.” Dustin said scrunching up his noise.  
“What the hell!” Steve’s eyes shot open as he wrapped himself in his sheets. Billy kicked Dustin out of the room, leaning and laughing from the closed door.  
“I’m ready for round two if you are now?” Billy said with his arms crossed.  
“Mm, yeah let’s fuck while kids are over.” Steve rolled his eyes dramatically, pulling on his boxers and pants. He couldn’t find his shirt, so he just put on Billy’s, knowing Billy preferred to go without a shirt.  
“Let’s go hot stuff.” Steve said walking past Billy. Billy did find it pretty hot to see Steve wearing his baggy white shirt with a deep collar, still had some of his colane on it.  
They both came downstairs with pizza in their mouths, Billy grabbing a beer and Steve sitting at the table. Elle starred weirdly at the two of them, wanting to understand them.  
“Is he your friend?” Elle asked Steve, referring to Billy.  
“He’s my boyfriend.” Steve said triumphantly eating pizza, he noticed Billy smiling and shaking his head from the corner of his eye.  
“What’s the difference?” She asked.  
Just as Mike was going to explain Dustin blurted out, “They Fuck.” Steve’s eyes must have widened comically as he threw chips at Dustin.  
“What is that?” Elle asked, confused yet again.  
This time Billy answered, “It means that we love each other and if you say one more word stump I’ll break your skull.  
“I’ll break your neck.” Elle said casually.  
“She will.” Lucas said.  
Billy rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window. He watched as Steve carefully played the game, finding him cute as ever.  
When Billy went to the bathroom Elle leaned across the table to whisper, “He’s been starring at you.”  
“Has he?” Steve smiled and laughed, “I think he just likes me.” Steve said.  
“He does.” Elle responded, eating more pizza.  
The kids passed out at Steve’s turning it into a sleepover for Steve and Billy to take care of.  
“You’re lucky you fuck good, or else we wouldn’t even be friends.” Billy said picking up after the kids with Steve.  
“I can’t believe he said that.” Steve shook his head.  
“I like watching you flutter, I think that’s why I like fucking you so much.” Billy shot him a wink, Steve could feel a blush creeping up on him. “I also like seeing you in my shirt, showing of your bruises, wearing my colane.”  
Steve laughed, “Well I like you.”  
Billy kissed him like he always does, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his ass. “Funny I thought you loved me.” Billy said, watching Steve flutter.  
“I do.” Steve swayed in his arms, he loved Billy’s arms, he loved all of him.  
Steve was Billy’s best influence, within the month he apologized to Lucas for everything, and him and Max were on good terms. He spent much less time around Neil and a lot more time with Steve. And Steve’s parent’s were oblivious, not thinking much of the boy their son spent all his time with.  
After another good fuck, Steve and Billy were entangled in Steve’s bed, “I love you.” Steve said wrapped up in Billy’s arms.  
“If I could, I would marry you.” Billy said into Steve’s soft hair.  
“I would say yes.” Steve said.  
“I would kiss you.” Billy responded, tilting Steve’s face to his own, kissing him gently.  
“I would take your last name.”  
“I would love it, I would love you just as much.” Billy hugged Steve close to him. “I’m so happy I have you.” Billy whispered.  
“Me too.” Steve said into his neck. They fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms, full of love.


End file.
